Break-ins
A large number of locations in the show are broken into at some point, usually by Sam and his friends. Below is a list of such incidents. Season 0 * Portable cabin - The first break-in we see in Yandere is when Dom, Sam and Taurtis trespass onto a construction site and enter what appears to be a portable cabin there, without permission * Food truck - A class assignment in episode 10 leads Sam and the gang to break in bad to a boarded up van in a parking lot, where they steal various chemicals and other items * Soul's house - As if foreshadowing events in the chronologically later season, episode 13 of Yandere shows StarFinder entering Soul Owl's house, as noticed by Tautis and Sam on their way to school Season 1 * The convenience store - Broken into by Sam and co in order to steal the robot that worked there. Later broken into again (perhaps unnecessarily) during opening hours as part of a police raid by Sam, Taurtis and Grian to resolve a hostage situation and arrest (but ending up executing) StarFinder * The school - Broken / trespassed into by Sam, Taurtis, Salex, Invader, Dom and Prime as part of a dare (in episode 13), and again under similar circumstances between Sam, Taurtis and Grian during the Halloween Special. Later, in the Christmas special (part 2), the school building (which was then under the ownership of Mr Dorito) was broken into by Sam, Taurtis, Grian and JtheStar while chasing the Drinch * Chan's house - Sam and Taurtis broke in to steal a pair of Chan's underwear * Soul, Sookie, Yuki residence - Sam and Taurtis broke in here (in episode 27) to steal Sookie's clothes (for Taurtis to wear on a practice date), with Sam leaving a poisoned drink that he hoped would cause Soul Owl (his love rival) to be too sick for school. The house was also broken into by Rowan as part of a SWAT bust on Yuki * Salex's house - Sam and Taurtis break into Taurtis's deceased girlfriend's home to look for clues as to who might have killed her or wanted her dead; they also trespass there after prom to give them somewhere to hide from Yuki who is searching for Sam in a murderous rage * Sam and Taurtis's apartment - This apartment was broken into by the Yakuza (who left an anvil trap) and by the employees of the restaurant from which Sam and Taurtis dine-and-dashed, leading to the apartment being looted and damaged * Mr Dorito's house / Dorito HQ - Broken into by Sam and Taurtis as part of a prank on Mr Dorito, and again to extort money from Mr Dorito as part of their duties as Yakuza members (in episode 60) * Yakuza HQ - Broken into by Sam and Taurtis to collect information as part of their police informant duties, and again to arrest the leader of the Yakuza while acting as fully fledged police officers Season 2 * In episode 2 of the Tokyo Soul season, Dom walks into the house of a stranger when he, Sam and Taurtis are on their way to school * While chasing a monster in episode 10, Sam and the gang follow it into teacher Tori's house * Chasing Jason in episode 15 caused the boys to trespass on school property after dark * Due to space constraints, the boys end up putting their Taurtis clones in the abandoned house next door to their own * As part of a supposed field trip (in episode 21), the boys inadvertently dig into Dom's garbage dump home * After ditching the field trip (in episode 21), they trespass into Prof Geode's house and find his dungeon * In the Star Wars special finale, after defeating the Empire, Sam orders the stormtrooper Taurtis clones to follow him for a fight to the death, the venue for which is teacher Tori's house, which he breaks into (as she is not there), but Sam later abandons the house and the idea of the fight * By following Old Man Kuma after he steals Lizzie's clothes (in episode 24), the gang discover the location of his house, which they break into * In episode 25, the boys were given pieces of paper by Officer Flare, indicating the fines they incurred. On their way to school, though, Taurtis, threw his into the house of a stranger they passed * Later in the same episode (25), Sam and the gang end up breaking into the house of Igbar Von Squid while looking for a restaurant * Episode 27 has the boys running away from Officer Flare, leading to them hiding inside the school after hours * To escape the police again, in episode 32, Sam and Grian broke into ("not") OnePunchBoi's house, where they were soon discovered and escorted out by Officer Flare and another unnamed cop * The first episode of the One Punch Man special sees Sam and the crew infiltrating an alien ship, uninvited * On the way to school in episode 37, Dom ducks into someone's house and, upon hearing shouts of "Banana!", breaks the window on the upper floor to go out and investigate * In episode 43, Sam tries to avoid "Kuma the Lion" learning where he lives, so he and Taurtis enter an abandoned house, pretending it is theirs * Also in episode 43, Jerry and DoughierBoy admit to entering people's homes to steal their TVs Category:Lists